tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Morgan
|- |'Name' |Billy Morgan |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Knight Industries SSC Lead Researcher and Programmer |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |July 22, 1990 |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Jetta Windstar begin_of_the_skype_highlighting end_of_the_skype_highlighting |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Paul Campbell |} Billy Morgan is currently aligned with both FLAG and Knight Industries Physical Description * Height: 5ft 10in * Weight: 185 pounds * Eye Color: Blue * Hair Color: Brown * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: * Fresno Elementary * Fresno Middle School * San Francisco High School Post Secondary Education: * DEVRI (Minor in IT and Master's in Programming and Game design) Military Education: * None Family * Father: Ryan Morgan *Mother: Dianna Morgan *Brother(s): None *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Programming – Due to his knowledge as a programmer and a researcher, Billy has a natural talent for programming. He first became interested in it when he decided to rebuild a computer from scratch. He’s familiar with just about every software known due to what he ended up studying in college. Engineering – He does have some engineering skill, for some of it comes hand in hand with programming. He can be quite innovative when it comes to improving technologies, old or new, and can usually make electronics better than they were before if you give him enough time. Computers – In combination with being an expert programmer, there is hardly any computer system Billy is unfamiliar with. If he does not know of a program or hasn’t worked with a program/system in a while, all he needs is some time with the manual and/or mess around with the computer. Other skills associated with knowledge from the degrees received, other education and jobs: * applied physics * quantum physics * mechanical engineering * electrical engineering * chemistry * discrete mathematics * applied mathematics Appearance Billy is rather fit despite not getting outdoors or exercising much. His hygiene is well maintained, and his clothes generally meet professional standards. He is hardly ever seen in t-shirts or hoodies except on vacation, but being a man dedicated to his work, that doesn’t happen often. Personality Billy is by no means the typical socially inept nerd. However, Billy does not always have the best social skills, and this primarily falls into the subject of relationships. Due to his interests, Billy never really had a huge interest in dating until later in life, but he found out that when looking at the big picture, he didn’t see the point. With low self esteem and plenty of distractions, Billy prefers to avoid getting too close to females, and this is normally because he has the worst of luck with them beyond the level of friendship. These issues exist because he is jumpy, somewhat innocent, and quite squeamish. Over time, he has become less shy due to having a very successful career, leading up to his seniority at Knight Industries. Billy is definitely an indoors type of person, and is not that adventurous. Rather, he gives you the impression that he may be like of those guys that work in a science lab on some sort of expedition and have nothing better to do but research or tinker with the latest project. Billy did get teased as a kid, but generally not as much by the time he got to high school. Tending to work behind the scenes, Billy is happy with just letting his skills shine whenever possible. He’s actually got a competitive side, all though this is usually only seen when it comes to gaming. He will often challenge Zoe or KITT to games of chess or some multi-player game online like Halo or L4D 1 and 2. Billy’s main weaknesses are his dislike for the sight of blood, dirty things-being heavily exposed outdoors (anything dealing with lots of germs and general sloppiness), and most of all: his low self esteem. He’s a brilliant guy, but fails to realize that he’s more than just the local lead programmer and researcher when things get rough. Another thing: on some occasions, he’ll be horrible at come backs, but on other occasions, if he doesn’t have a point to prove, he’ll just say something random to surprise whoever he’s arguing with. If Billy has any strong points, it’s the attitude he has that makes it near impossible to bring him down. Billy is rarely depressed. Despite his low self esteem with relationships, he refuses to let anything get in the way of his mood and work. He is prideful in his job, and it fuels his passion for life. All though dependent, Billy does not need a woman to survive (all though he does wish he could find someone). He’s also fairly intellectual once you get him in any sort of discussion that might perk his interest. Also, he may or may not be crushing on Zoe Chae. Biography Billy grew up as a single child in a middle-class family. Both parents were very supportive and quite normal. They didn’t have any problems raising him, though Billy was occasionally a bit difficult to handle early on when they realized he was having trouble making friends in school. After he began to mature and learned to communicate more efficiently, finding friends in late middle school and high school was far easier. By then he was already developing a friendly yet professional appearance, which was somewhat hard to find in students, particularly males. He still got teased occasionally, and was often stuck without having a girlfriend. He was quite shy around them, and most of the girls were spoiled preps who didn’t care about a guy with seemingly no status. Being unusually smart, college was a breeze. As he watched his friends struggle around him, along with one or two dropping out, Billy completed a Master’s degree in Programming and also received a minor in IT. His first job away from home was in San Francisco with Geek Squad during college at DEVRI university (mostly in the summers), and then once he got out of college, he worked as a programmer and game designer for Valve, and continued working at Geek Squad until he could find a better job. He made enough to get by until Knight Industries found him, and Billy snatched up the opportunity quicker than lightning. Billy and Sarah have helped keep KITT up to speed programming wise, and he has also helped monitor the status of the nano-skin as a precaution. Since studying the nanomachines and their micro processors, he built ALICE about five years into his career. For a while, she became a project on the side lines, but when he started to have more time to work on her project, she became a more active part of his free time than typical gaming. He didn’t tell many about his progress with creating her, but his end goal was to give her free reign in assisting with monitoring the main computer systems at the SSC in the KITT cave. However, as she grew in more aspects than just knowledge, ALICE expanded herself into various security devices and other computers as well, allowing her to be in tune with the base’s every day functions nearly 24/7. Due to having other tasks and wanting his own free time, Billy began to go back to his usual ways, but of course could never forget ALICE was now present, and very active. Billy does not particularly see himself as a father to her, for their bond is currently fairly awkward since she is so young and not made of flesh and only exists as a super network of sorts. Dialogue Color Claim # 00FF00 (Lime, bold) Character Theme Song TBA Current Icon and Signature * Icon TBA * Signature Category:FLAG Category:Canon Character Category:Knight Industries Category:Scientist